bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Chima Simone
|nickname= |Season=11 (US) |Place=8th |Votes=5 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties=Jessie Godderz Natalie Martinez Ronnie Talbott Kevin Campbell Lydia Tavera |Clique=Brains |HOHs=1 (Week 5) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 6) |Vetos=0 |Days=42 |OtherPrizes= |Currently=Expelled |Loyalties2 = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = ChimaSimone|birthdate = |hometown = West Hollywood, CA|occupation = Freelance Journalist|Currently1 = Expelled}} Chima Simone was a houseguest on Big Brother 11. Chima was a member of the Brains Clique. Her downfall began when Jeff Schroeder used the Coup d'Etat to overthrow her nominees, and replace them with her closest allies Jessie Godderz and Natalie Martinez which resulted in Jessie's eviction. After Jessie's eviction, she committed various rule violations due to her indignation at what she felt was the producers manipulating the game which ultimately led her being expelled at the Final 8. Chima was not allowed to be on the Jury. Her vote was replaced during the finale with the results of a viewer's poll, which ultimately was for Jordan Lloyd. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com An exotic beauty, Chima is truly as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. Educated and independent, this freelance journalist is currently single and looking for a man who is tall, considerate and has a great sense of humor. Chima is extremely close to her ailing mother and expects she’ll be taking care of her in the future. The fact that her mother’s health is no longer at its best greatly concerns Chima, but she plans to happily provide the same care and love to her mother that her mother has provided to her throughout her lifetime. She is also very close to her stepfather, and fondly recalls him as the man who taught her how to ride a bike, swim and was always ready and willing to help her with her homework. Adaptation, the ability to not be intimidated and an extremely disarming smile are all tools that may get Chima far in this game. In life she has proven that she is strong and has the will to win. Her plan is to create and break alliances and annihilate her competition. With her keen mind and plan at hand, she hopes to walk away with the cash prize.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/25810/ Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * On March 7, 2018, Chima revealed she was expecting a child on her Instagram profile.https://www.instagram.com/p/BgCJjZnBQ_z/ Chima has given birth to a daughter she named Nadia Annalise on July 28, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BlyiqLRhT0u/ Trivia * Chima was the first Head of Household to have both of their nominations voided. The second was Shane Meaney. * Chima was the first houseguest to be expelled since Scott Weintraub in Big Brother 4. She was the first female houseguest to be expelled and was the only expelled houseguest who was ever a nominee prior to the expulsion. * Chima was the first former and outgoing HOH to be expelled. The second was Willie Hantz. * Out of all expelled houseguests, Chima was in the house the longest, lasting 42 days before getting expelled. ** She is also the only expelled houseguest to make it to the jury stage (not counting Justin Sebik from Big Brother 2, where every houseguest was on the jury). References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 11 (US) Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Removed Contestants